The Bat Sees The Light
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Batman has had a very long life, but now comes the day he's been waiting for. The day he dies, the day he smiles for the first time since he was a child.


**Title: _The Bat Sees The Light._**

 _ **Author: Invader Johnny.**_

 ** _Summary: Batman has had a very long life, but now comes the day he's been waiting for, the day he dies, the day he smiles for the first time since he was a child._**

 ** _Disclaimer: In this or any other universe I don't own Batman, That honor belongs to Bob Kane and Warner Brothers Studios._**

 ** _Author Notes: I'm a big fan of Batman, no surprise there. but sadly my contribution to the fandom can be considered... Minimal to say the least._**

 ** _So I hope to change that in the future._**

 ** _What can I say about this idea? Nothing much but I think that's important to explain my reasoning behind this bittersweet plot:_**

 ** _Now it's very clear to everyone who follows the comics, cartoons, movies, etc that the reason behind Bruce taking the role of Batman was because of his parents untimely death; so I do happen to believe that the day he finally Knicks the bucket, it would be the happiest moment of his (after)-life because it would be time that he is finally reunited with the two people that meant the world to him._**

 ** _Well... Enjoy._**

* * *

It was a night like any other for the one time billionaire playboy.

Now anyone who came in contact with him or at the very least _heard_ of the man would now considered him as nothing more than a lonely old hermit.

Bruce Wayne leaned back in his armchair, grabbing his cane with such force his white knuckle turned even more pale. "I shouldn't be here" He said, a bitter look on his wrinkle old face.

He pushed his glasses back up on his nose. _"I should be out"_ The former vigilante thought as he reached over to the little table beside him. His trembling hands grabbed a small jar full of pills, swallowing his medication with distaste.

At this point he cared not much for his decaying health, after all he had lived a _long_ life, almost a hundred years to be precise which is far more than the cape crusader ever expected.

He had seen many people come and go over the years.

Both friends and enemies alike while _he_ was still around.

Alfred, Barbara, Jim, his _parents_.

All of them, long gone.

Even his faithful dog Ace died of old age, his _**last**_ friend.

In a sense it was a cruel turn of the dice that was his life, why was he still here? _Why_ couldn't he rest?

Bruce did not know, _but_ and there was _**always**_ a but.

If there was _any_ comfort from all of this, was that he knew his time on this Earth was almost up.

Mr Wayne was never a sociable man, he was always a loner, but not a misanthrope and despite his in personality the former dark knight had a great love for his fellow men, it was this love that made him push forward to protect others when they were at their most vulnerable.

Like he had been a long time ago.

But it wasn't enough, he only craved the company of two people.

And right now, he wanted to be near them, even if they hadn't had the chance to actually raise him, their legacy was what shaped him into the man he was today.

It was the anniversary of his parents murders and like any other year Bruce had gone to the dark alley to pay his respects.

To let them know they weren't forgotten.

But his advanced age made that trip impossible, if not right down dangerous, which of course was something the old man deeply resented.

Getting up from the comfort of his arm chair, Bruce walked over to the window just to get a glimpse of the city he once had protected so passionately.

"Mother... Father..." He said looking at the night sky "I'm sorry I can't go and..."

Just then he gave a series of uncontrollable coughs, losing his balance for a brief moment, he instinctively grabbed onto a curtain do he wouldn't fall or injure himself.

He be damned if something as simple as a his uncoordinated two feet would be the end of him.

After a few more coughs, the former hero grabbed some more pills from his shirt's pocket, swallowing them.

Time had become nothing more than a simply a reminder of his mortality, something his many years as a vigilante failed to do.

He fingered the necklace he wore. It held his mother's wedding ring, the very one she left behind for him so he could give to his future bride, but of course he never did marry and preferred to keep his mother's ring as a way to keep her close to his heart.

The same could be said for his father, always keeping a part of the Doctor with him:

Thomas Wayne always would have helped anyone in need, just like his child, almost a hereditary sentiment given from father to son.

He knew this for a fact since Bruce remembered an incident where his father saved the life of Vincent Falcone's son, just like he had saved the Joker's life long ago, they would never turn their back on a person in need, despite their abhorrent actions on their fellow men.

Because in his tired yet sharp mind, if he _had_ let a man, _any_ man die. Then he would be no better than the criminals he once put behind bars.

That was something Bruce strongly believed the very moment his parents died in front of him.

He had been without them since he was eight years old, _almost_ his entire life now.

Thunder struck the ground, it had begun to rain, not that Bruce cared, it only served to add to his brooding mood.

He got up from the floor, putting effort into his old legs, grunting in pain as he did so.

After much effort the old man got up, already tired from his walk, he knew he wasn't going to have the energy to go to his bedroom and rest like his doctors had advised him, so instead he went back to his chair.

Once he sat down, he closed his eyes, tired as anyone his age could ever be.

The wind out of him lungs only served to confirm what he already knew.

There was nothing he could do, no matter how much he wanted to, this year Thomas and Martha Wayne's final resting place would not receive a visit from their grieving son.

 _"I care"_ where his last words before he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Bruce" came a soft _familiar_ whisper. _"You're here"_

 _"That voice"_

He old man jolted out of his train of thoughts or rather the _young boy._

Bruce looked doen at his hands, they no longer were old and wrinkled but rather young and smooth, looking up at the sky a bright white light blinded him momentarily.

Putting his arm to cover his eyes, getting used to his surroundings; noticing two silhouettes coming out of the light.

"We been waiting for you son" Thomas said, a smile but happy smile on his face.

"Yes" Martha agreed "The wait was long but worth it"

" _Mother?... Father?_ "

"Time to get up, lazy-head," the woman said tenderly.

Once the bright light settled down, Bruce would see that his parents looked the same as the day they perished, which came as to no surprise to him.

Martha bent down and kissed her son on the cheek "You done good son, I'm proud of you"

"We both are" Thomas said proudly, putting his hand over Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce closed his eyes, tears coming down his eyes, _happy_ tears.

"I missed you both... Just to see you again, it's a... It's what I always wanted"

Both of them smiled down at the boy.

"It's time, son."

They both reached out and took his hands.

"You won't be alone anymore"

A doorway behind them opened, what was inside softly reflected yellow light on them. They stepped in and a golden light filled the room before disappearing, leaving no trace of the presence that had been there.

The family was finally reunited.

* * *

Dawn broke early for the Wayne Manor, and Terri McGinnis walked up the stairs towards Bruce's study room, from experience he knew it was more likely to find him there than any other room in the mansion.

He tapped the door softly. "Bruce, are you awake?" There was no response from the other side.

He tapped the door yet again before turning the knob to allow himself in. He sucked in a breath at what he saw, but then grinned.

His surrogate father was resting on the armchair, with both hands over his heart; that was a sight to behold but what made everything even more amazing was that for the first time since he has known the man, for the first time he saw something different than a frown.

He saw a glimpse of a smile.

* * *

 ** _And that's a wrap... I honestly do believe that Bruce would ever be truely happy when he reunites with his parents in the next life._**

 ** _The idea for the story actually came to me after watching the film "The Flash Paradox" in one scene Bruce received a letter from his deceased father, a very emotional moment and one could go so far as to consider it a "happy" moment in his life._**

 ** _Also, I'm aware that there was little dialogue but let's remember that Batman/Bruce isn't a talkative character, so what was written could be considered his most "intimate thoughts"._**

 ** _For those of you who don't know:_**

 ** _Thomas Wayne actually saved the life of Vincent Falcone's son in the comic "Batman; The Long Halloween" and Bruce actually has saved the Joker's life several times through different incarnations of the franchise._**

 ** _Also in an epilogue episode of the "Batman Beyond" series it is revealed that Terri IS Batman's son but It's not known if Bruce is aware of it, also I'm not sure if it counts as part of the main continuity of the franchise._**

 ** _All in all, care to tell me what do you guys think of this bittersweet story?_**

 ** _Constructive criticism will be greatly accepted._**

 ** _On a final note, this story is dedicated in the loving memory of my paternal grandparents, who I loved very much._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
